epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Grand Theft Wiki: Gangrene
“Now!” the rapper yelled, shining his lights and standing from his motorcycle, pulling an Uzi from his jacket pocket. At the call, Tyger floored the pedal, driving out of the alley and obstructing a side road of the neighborhood. Getting out, Dan and Tyger wielded pistols and a rifle, respectively. Over the music, gunfire rang through the streets, followed by screams. A successful ambush, the three pulled, shooting for any and all gang members. After hearing return fire, Tyger called out “Take cover!” Ducking under his car, Tyger reloaded his weapon. Now adjusted to the darkness, he could see his enemies better, shooting down a gangster who previously missed him. Dan hid behind the porch of a house, peaking around the corner every few seconds to shoot a few off. Tim, on the other hand, reloaded his Uzi and advanced into the cul-de-sac. “Come at me, you fucking bitches! Kill my father and you’ll have to kill me!” he yelled, emptying half a clip in an enemy’s back. “Tim, get down!” Dan yelled from the porch. “You’re going to get shot – back up!” he reiterated, coming out of his hiding spot and shooting another gang member that ran outside his house. Not responding, Tim continued his rampage. After running out of all his ammo, he tackled another gangsta approaching Tyger’s position, punching him in the face multiple times over. “God damn it, you idiot!” Dan yelled at his cousin, covering him and shooting at others in cover. “You’re going to get yourself killed if you keep doing tha-!” Dan yelled, feeling hot metal pierce his shoulder. “Fuck! I’m hit!” Dan wheezed, falling to the ground. “Danny!” Tyger yelled, crawling out from under his car and pulling him out of the gunfire. “Shit, man… Tim! Let’s fucking go! I hear sirens, we gotta go now!” Tyger screamed, slinging Dan’s arm over his shoulder and snapping Tim out of it. Tim ran over to the clearing they were at, “What the fuck’s wrong?! There’s only a few left, I know it! …Shit, Dan, fuck. Tyger, get Dan the fuck out of here and bring him to Lak Hospital. I’ll meet you there!” Tim yelled, hands covered in blood and showing off a weapon he ‘confiscated’ from the person he punched to death, two semi-automatic pistols. “What about the cops?!” Tyger yelled out, piling Dan into his car. “I’ll deal with it!” “Bzzt, all units to mid Flynnwood, gunfire heavy.” A helicopter co-pilot spoke into his radio, all the while directing the spotlight onto the cul-de-sac. “I think that’s the perp,” the pilot said. “Only one? I don’t see any others. Holy shit. That looks like sixteen bodies on the ground; did he do all that? Shit, he’s still shooting.” He said, flying over Tim. Pulling up his jacket’s hood, Tim finished off one last gang member, turning back towards his motorcycle. “Suspect on foot, running towards motorcycle. Units are closing in.” The co-pilot narrated, and continued with a demand, “Suspect, put down your weapons. On your knees and put your arms u-!” Only to get interrupted with more gunfire. “Suspect is now shooting at heli, shoot on sight!” The co-pilot demanded of the units. Before returning to his motorcycle, the first responding police car pulled in the neighborhood. Before having the chance of getting out, Tim jumped on the hood and shot into the windshield, killing each cop at the same time. Opening the passenger door, Tim collected one of the cop’s shotguns and ran towards his motorcycle. Resting the gun in his bike’s leather bag, he took off. “Shit, shit, shit, Tyger!” Dan yelled, holding his furiously bleeding shoulder and growing pale. “I’m gonna fuckin’ die! I’m gonna fuckin’ die!” Dan screamed. “You’re not gonna fuckin’ die!” Tyger yelled, turning a corner with a drift. “Say it with me, you’re gonna be okay! Say the goddamn words!” Tyger desperately demanded Dan. Tyger made another turn, now hearing his cellphone ringing. Accepting the call and putting it on speaker, Tyger screamed “What?!” “Hey Tyger!” Tim yelled over the sound of his motorcycle engine and police sirens, “You hear that?! Woo! I’m going to be a little while, take care of Dan for me, okay? Because… close call! Because, I’m either going to be killing half the police force…” Tim stopped, taking a moment to fire off some shots from his pistol, “…Or, somehow avoid them all. How’re you doing? Dan still alive?” Dan replied with a scream of pain. “Well, hang in there cuz! I’ll see in an hour give or take!” Tim said, hanging up as Tyger pulled into the hospital parking lot. “Fuck it, we gotta go.” Tyger said, exiting the vehicle and pulling Dan out from the backseat. After closing the car door, Dan’s nearly limp body fell to the ground. “Shit man, stay with me!” Tyger yelled, pulling him back up and dragging him towards the building. Opening the doors, he called out “My friend is shot! Someone help him, now!” Tyger shrieked as Dan dropped to the ground. You're in Tim's shoes. What do you do? Pull over and attack the police force head on Drive until you escape the police Category:Blog posts